


Cracked Shards

by SkyRawr777



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheating, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, sorry lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRawr777/pseuds/SkyRawr777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi stood outside the door to his shared apartment, his keys shaking in his hand.</p><p>A story in which Yams is hurt, Tsukki is guilt ridden and Kuroo doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Yamaguchi woke up in his bed, his head aching.  
He groaned quietly as he got out of bed, his eyes half lidded as he looked at the empty side of bed, the side where Tsukki usually laid.

Yamaguchi stood up, slightly stumbling towards the bathroom, his feet slapping against the cold wooden floor of his apartment.  
As soon as he was in the bathroom, he fell to his knees by the toilet, throwing up his poor dinner from the night before, which consisted of junk.

He wiped his lips harshly, slightly gagging once more at the acid taste in his mouth, his throat burning.

He stood shakily, turning on the water to rinse his mouth.  
Yamaguchi caught his reflection in the mirror, freezing.

His skin was pale, dark bags under his eyes.  
"Tsukki.."  
He said in the quiet bathroom.

He rinsed his mouth and washed his face before he stumbled back to his bed, falling face first into it.  
"Tsukki.."  
He repeated once more, his face pressed into the sheets as a loud muffled sob was heard, his small frame trembling as he cried.

"Tsukki!"  
He cried out against the sheets, his fingers clenching them almost painfully.

He cried softly, memories flooding back into his head.

~Last Night~

Yamaguchi stared at his phone, sighing softly as Tsukki had just canceled on him, saying he had to do some errands before he came home.

Being how he is, Yamaguchi sat on the couch for an hour, flipping through channels quietly. 

Eventually, he had enough and left to go look for Tsukki around the shopping district.

He remembers walking for a long time as the sky got darker, checking his phone every few minutes for a text or a call from his lover.

"Tsukki.." Yamaguchi stiffened, hearing the name of the boy he was searching for.

He followed the noise, pausing as he heard a sound. 

Was that a moan?

Yamaguchi trembled as he turned the corner, looking down a dark alley, his eyes widening in shock as he spotted Tsukki and some _man._

He watched in shock as Tsukki panted, his glasses thrown carelessly on the floor as the man slid to his knees, unbuckl- 

~Back to Yamaguchi~

Yamaguchi dry heaved at the memory, his eyes clenching shut as pain shot through his chest.

He remembered running home before he could see anymore, he remembers standing in front of his door to the apartment he shared with Tsukki for what felt like hours, keys trembling in his hands.

After that, he must of passed out as soon as he entered, exhausted and shocked.

Yamaguchi slowly calmed down, his face tear streaked and his cheeks flushed a dark red.

He curled up, opening his phone to find one text from Tsukki.

He shakely opened it. 

"Not coming home, visiting some friends, don't stay up too late."

A low whine left the back of his throat as he closed his phone, not bothering to reply to the text.

He stood up, leaving his phone on the bed as he walked into the kitchen, chugging down a cup of cold water, feeling his body cool down. 

Yamaguchi looked outside from his third floor apartment window, softly sighing.

"Going to rain.." He whispered to the empty apartment. He turned, heading towards the couch, deciding to curl up on it, turning on the TV, watching retro cartoons tiredly, he felt his eyes droop but snapped wide open when he heard keys, before the door opened.

"Yamaguchi?" A low voice called out.

Yamaguchi stiffened, recognizing it as Tsukki's voice. He stayed still, listening to Tsukki's footsteps. Soon enough, Tsukki was looking down at him, his clothes slightly damp from the drizzle outside.

"You didn't stay awake for too long, did you? You look like shit." Tsukki said quietly.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked when Yamaguchi didn't reply.

Yamaguchi softly nodded. "I just missed you." He said quietly, tearing up.

Tsukki let out a rare smile. "I was gone for a day.." He leaned down, letting his hand rest on Yamaguchi's forehead.

"Take a nap and see if you feel better, you don't need to worry anymore, I'm home."

Yamaguchi softly nodded, closing his eyes, a shooting pain running through his chest. 'You're home.. But is your heart?' He thought to himself, a knot forming in his lower stomach.

"I love you, Tsukki.."

There was a short pause before Tsukki replied.

"I love you, too."

And in that moment, Yamaguchi felt his world shatter.

 


	2. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yams meets Kuroo! Angst follows!

Yamaguchi only felt himself drifting away from Tsukki with each passing day.  
He would wake up and Tsukki would have already left for the day, coming back around 6 pm, two hours after his shift ends.  
  
Yamaguchi currently laid on the bed he shared with his boyfriend, his fingers dancing along the sheets as he thought of what he could do, of how he could confront Tsukki.   
  
He soon got out of bed, heading to the bathroom to shower before he headed out.  
He stared at himself in the mirror, noticing how sickly he started to look, his freckles almost fading into his pale skin.  
  
He showered silently before he dried off and got dressed, heading into the kitchen to eat an apple quickly.  
He left the apartment, locking the door behind him and running outside, walking down the sidewalk.  
  
He chewed the side of his cheek softly as he entered the shopping district, walking back to where he first saw Tsukki and that man, his heart clenching in pain when he finally got there, staring at the spot Tsukki once stood.  
  
He turned, bumping into someone and stumbling back, holding his nose.  
"O-Ow.."  
  
He looked up, cradling his nose softly, his fingers tensing.  
It was the man Tsukki was with, his hair style made him stick out.  
  
"Sorry, are you okay?"  
He said softly, moving Yamaguchi's hand to look at the red nose.  
  
Yamaguchi nodded, his heart clenching at the mans.. beauty.   
He understood why Tsukki would choose this man over him, he was short and had stupid freckles and he was annoying, and he was clingy and-  
  
"I'm Kuroo, you are?"  
The man said softly, his voice almost silky.  
  
"Yamaguchi.."  
He replied, looking down.  
"Well, Yamaguchi, why don't I help you with your nose, it was my fault after all."  
  
He pulled a rigid Yamaguchi into an apartment, leading him to his suite.  
"Kenma! Visitor."  
  
There was a soft grunt in response from one of the other rooms, as Kuroo made Yamaguchi sit on a chair around a dining table.  
"I'll be back with some bandages and such, don't want to bruise your pretty face."  
  
Yamaguchi stared at him, speechless.  
He was fucking his boyfriend, yet he had the audacity to flirt with him.  
  
Not that he knew that Yamaguchi was Tsukki's boyfriend, he doubt Tsukki would have told him.  
  
He let Kuroo bandage his nose and dab it clean.  
"There.. All better."  
He smiled at Yamaguchi, sitting straight.  
"So, why are you in this part of town?"  
  
Yamaguchi looked away from him, spotting a pair of Tsukki's pants laying by the couch, crumpled up.  
He knew those pants from anywhere, after all, he did live with him.  
  
"Just looking for someone.."  
He said quietly.  
"They're not here though.. I'd appreciate it if I could leave now.."  
He said bitterly, standing up and walking towards the door.  
  
"Okay..? Be careful not to bump into any more people.."  
Kuroo said as he watched Yamaguchi leave.  
  
Yamaguchi ran down the street, his eyes filled with tears, his chest constricting painfully.  
It wasn't going to work, it wasn't.  
  
He slammed against his apartment door, sliding down to his knees, loud sobs leaving his mouth.  
  
He cried like that for a few minutes, ignoring the stares people gave him as they walked by.  
He got up eventually, opening the door, stumbling inside, sitting on the floor in front of the door.  
  
"Tsukki.."  
He said quietly, his voice hoarse.  
  
He slowly stood up, walking into his room, throwing his bag on the bed, throwing his volleyballs outfit into it and few other essentials into his bag, throwing it onto his back.  
  
"I've had enough."  
  
He slammed the door as he left, sliding his key under the door after he locked it.  
He left the building, calling his mom.  
"H-Hey.. I-Im coming home.."  
  
After he made plans, he began his walk him, his mind wandering.  
Why did Tsukki lie to him? Why did Tsukki use him? Why is Kuroo better? Why? Why?  
  
He tripped over a curb, falling to his knees, his eyes wide.  
The only person he's ever loved like that had betrayed him.  
  
He curled up, sobbing softly for the second time that day.  
  
~Later~  
  
Yamaguchi laid in his old bed, in his old room, sleeping silently, twisting and turning in his sleep   
"Tsukki.."  
He said quietly, reaching over to his nightstand, taking a sip of the special blend tea his mother had made.

His phone went off, revealing Tsukki's number.

It rang once, then twice, then a third time.

Yamaguchi watched as the phone went silent, only for it to start ringing again. He watched it go on like that for about 4 more times, nearly in tears when his blinker on his phone went off, telling him he had a voicemail.

"I'm sorry, Tsukki."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “ψ(｀∇´)ψ


	3. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki's thoughts and his actions.

Tsukki P.O.V

I watched as the phone kept on ringing, my chest exploding with hurt as Yamaguchi didn't pick up once again.  
i left a small voicemail, telling him to answer his damn phone, he know's im calling, he's never ignored my calls before... my eyes widen.  
What if he's hurt and can't answer, or he's been kidnapped..!  
I stand up quickly, feeling extremely anxious as I walked into our shared room, eyes widening at the bare nightstand and the neatly made bed.  
I can't see any of his clothes, but all of the small dino figures he gave me are still sitting on his side of the nightstand.

Realization hits me like a ton of bricks.  
He left, he packed all of his essentials and just left, no goodbye, no explanation, no signs, just gone.  
i slammed the closet open, looking for any sign that i was just tricking myself into thinking he left, his volleyball uniform was gone.  
I walked briskly into the kitchen once more, opening my phone to find a text from Kuroo.

'Free? Wanna meet?'

I angrily ignored the horny bastard as i went to call Yamaguchi once more, my heart thumping hard.  
I sat down with a long, heavy sigh, burying my face into my hands, not caring that my glasses pressed against my face painfully.  
"Yamaguchi.." I said quietly, feeling guilt shoot across my chest.  
Had he found out about he and Kuroo?  
Its not as if I had wanted to get involved with him, it was a spur of the moment thing.. that's what I tell myself each and every time i actually do go and meet him.  
My phone went off once again, Kuroo's name flashing across the screen.

'Tsukki? I know you have your phone.'

I picked it up, my blood feeling as if it was on fire, I was stressed out, I wasn't thinking straight as i sent him my address.  
Kuroo was here in 10 minutes, condom and lube in hand.  
There was a brief exchange of greetings before i was on my back on the couch, my legs spread as i watched Kuroo roll the condom onto his thick length.  
"Eager today, aren't you?" He said, a mischievous tone in his voice.  
"Just hurry up.." I said quietly, my own length throbbing in need.

He was soon pushing in, a small gasp leaving my mouth at the intrusion.  
I was usually on top, i just didn't like the bottom, it was too different, but with Kuroo, just with him.. its..  
My thoughts were interrupted as a rough thrust made my mind go blank, the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room, followed my hard breathing and the occasional moan from Kuroo.

I clenched around him as i came, blinding pleasure took over my body, shivers wracking my body almost painfully.  
Soon, Kuroo was pulling out, sliding the filled condom off of his cum covered length.  
I flushed red at the lewd sounds it made as it slid off.

"Tsukki.. you always feel so good.."  
Kuroo said quietly, sliding a hand up my leg, resting on my thigh.  
I felt the after glow wear off and all i felt was extreme guilt.  
I just fucked him again.  
I sat up stiffly, chewing the inside of my cheek, a bad habit Yamaguchi had tried to help me overcome.

"You should go."  
I said sternly, glancing at the male sitting beside me.  
"Yeah.." Kuroo replied, standing up to pull his clothes back on.  
"Watch your messages, okay?" He said as he walked towards the door. "I just love our small meetings."  
And with that last sentence he was gone.  
I punched the side of the couch hard, wincing as my knuckles made contact with the sturdy wood beneath the cushions.

It wasn't enough though, i can't imagine what Yamaguchi feels like right now.. If he knew i was sleeping with Kuroo.. If i found out his was sleeping with anyone, i'd be pissed.. sad.. betrayed.. but i'm such a hypocrite.

I slowly got dressed, ignoring my phone as i laid on the bed i once shared with Yamaguchi, feeling cold.  
The bed was too big without him.  
I grabbed one of the Dino figures he had gotten me, holding it close.  
This is my last connection to him, for now.  
I steeled my resolve.  
I'll go find him tomorrow.. and confess to what i've done, and how i'll make it up to him, if i can..  
I felt myself chewing the side of my cheek again, cursing quietly.

I had better block Kuroo's number, or atleast let him know..  
I scowled.  
I should just let the bastard suffer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY AM I LIKE THIS????????????


	4. Decisions, Decisions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki runs into Yamaguchi

Yamaguchi P.O.V

It was the next day when my life turned around. I was out for the day with Hinata when I ran into _Him.._ My heart stopped when our eyes met, and before I knew what was happening, I was running, leaving a confused Hinata behind as Tsukki gave chase. I ran and ran and ran and ran, but I could only go so far. I collapsed, panting hard, my arms shaking as Tsukki caught him, hesitating to touch me, his eyes filled with _Guilt.._

"Leave me alone!" I shouted, wincing as my throat felt raw. "No, Yamaguchi.. we need to talk!" Tsukki replied, his voice slightly shaking.

"Who.. Who is he!?" I looked him in the eyes, my eyes hardened, I watched him pause, before he spoke quietly. "Kuroo.." and then I let my head drop, feeling the tears well up in my eyes. "Why? Why? Why?!" I shouted, the tears dripping freely, falling onto the cold cement below. 

Tsukki let his hand rest on my trembling shoulder, his fingers slightly squeezing. "Yamaguchi.. I'm so.. so sorry.. I didn't mean to hurt you.." he said quietly, his fingers slightly squeezing harder. My head shot up, a hard glare on my face. "Y-You didn't mean to?! You fucked.. another person.. behind my back.. and you did it lots.. what do you mean you didn't want to hurt me!?" I shouted at him, his eyes widening as he recoiled in hurt. He didn't deserve to be the one feeling hurt.. he's the reason why this happened..!

i stood up quickly, turning away, walking off quickly., eyes widening when Tsukki grabbed my hand hard. "Listen!" He yelled, his voice cracking. "I love you! just you!" He yelled, pulling me against his chest. "I just love you.." He repeated quietly. "So please.. come home."

I shoved him away, glaring at him. "You hurt me.. I can't go back to our regular life, Tsukki! Its different now.. We're different..!" I said quietly, pain blossoming across my chest when Tsukki let go of my hand. "I love you.. Yamaguchi." I couldn't stop my mouth before I replied. "I don't feel the same way."

I felt shocked, I had said that in hurt, in anger.. It wasn't true, I love him so much.. so much it hurts.. Tsukki let his hands drop to his sides, his eyes wide before they slowly welled with tears.

"I.. understand.." He said quietly, backing up.

"W-Wait! Tsukki!" I cried out, going to reach for him, my heart pounding hard as he shook his head, turning and running back the way he came. "N-No! Tsukki..!" My legs trembled, giving out as I tried to follow. I fell to my knees, scraping them against the hard cement, wincing in pain. It hurt, but not as much as my chest was hurting.

_**Tsukki P.O.V** _

I ran back towards the store, my body numb, Yamaguchi's words echoing in my head. "God.. fucking dammit!" I punched the wall, my knuckles bloody from the force. "Tadashi..!" I walked home angrily, slamming the door when I got in. I laid down, staring at the ceiling. "Its all my fault.. He's gone.." I turned onto my side, staring at his side of the bed, my hand running over the empty space. "I miss you.." I said quietly, my words echoing around the quiet apartment. "I miss you so much.. and its because of my fuck up.."

My phone went off, making me jump in surprise. "Who could it be.." I picked it up, reading the caller ID. "Kuroo.."

I hit the ignore button, setting my phone down. "I'm done with him.. He just wanted sex.. and He obviously has a thing with that Kenma guy.." My phone went off again, i angrily grabbed it, answering it. "What?!" His voice rang out on the other side. "Hey Tsukki.. Wanna come over? Kenma just left." I sighed, annoyed. "Go shove it somewhere else, stop calling me." I hung up, throwing my phone onto the floor tiredly. "I want Yamaguchi.." My mind wandered, going back to our last intimate night.. I remember him beneath me.. his legs spread, his face flushed, his arms around my neck..

I groaned softly, my member half erect. It felt wrong.. to be thinking of someone who doesn't love me like this.. but it feels right.. it makes me happy.. to think of when we were happy.

I curled up, my body aching. "Its not over.. I won't let it be.." I said quietly, my hand clenching the sheets on Yamaguchi's side of the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK. Sorry for the very late update, i'm focusing on school and work alot right now because im graduating!

**Author's Note:**

> HERE WAS CHAPTER ONE I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT I AM HONESTLY SO EXCITED TO WRITE ANGST LOL JK


End file.
